Rachels New Life x
by Liddy12344
Summary: Rachel has left for New York When the glee club find her she's not the same Rachel Berry we know.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's New life.

Rachel was having thoughts on her life now and thought she might as well be herself now not a lot of people liked her and took notice so she figured she had nothing to lose.

She walked in to glee and as she did everyone looked at her and smiled she just took a seat at the back. When came on they were doing a new solo he asked Rachel.

'Rachel you think you can handle this one?'

'Actually I would rather not do this I think Mercedes would be better for this thank I am'

Everyone was shocked but they agreed. After glee as Rachel was walking past she heard people talking.

'Rachel is such a freak, She was such a freak now being a team player I hate her the only reason I'm nice to her is she has a good voice'

That just broke Rachel down she ran and ran till she got to a place she knew she loved.

**Two Months later.**

Her dads have tried looking for her the place they knew she'd be, the big city they looked at Julliard and NYU but they never heard of her and eventually gave up still trying to call her but went back home to lima now all the glee club was looking but they never saw her anywhere then they saw a small petite woman walking.

They was sure it was her it only could be they followed her till they got to a strip club they all hesitantly went in and sat at a table then the show started. Three women came down on poles 2 blonde and the one they saw before in the middle then they heard a voice they all knew.

'Get ready, all you lonely girls  
and leave those umbrellas at home. - Alright!'

Then as the music started all the men were in a trance the only one who wasn't there was he had started looking somewhere else. Then they turned round as Rachel saw then her eyes were as wide as the moon all them were in as shock as she was then they heard her voice she just carried on singing as if they weren't there.

_Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men_.

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
absolutely soaking wet!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean_

Then 3 men in rain suits came out and started dancing some strange reason puck felt a rush of anger through him then the three girls in their underwear came out in the audience as the blonde two picked some Rachel went straight over to Kurt grabbed him and he went with the gay burlesque dancer. Then when the song finished only Rachel was left on stage then her music started she was there in her underwear everyone was shocked but Rachel as always got into the song.

_First, when there's nothing but a slow glowing dream  
That your fear seems to hide deep inside your mind  
All alone I have cried silent tears full of pride  
In a world made of steel made of stone, Well I hear the music, close my eyes, feel the rhythm  
Wrap around, take a hold of my heart_

What a feeling, bein's believin'  
I can't have it all, now I'm dancin' for my life  
Take your passion, and make it happen  
Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life_._

Rachel now was dancing (very sexily) in the audience and going to their table she was dancing and everyone was shocked but as the song ended she went round the tables and everyone put money in her bra knickers and she went to the glee table they sat there like stone she said:

'What no tip? Fine'

As the club was closing she walked out and they were waiting for her as soon as she stepped out they were parading her with questions.

'Rach what happend, are you ok?'

'_Nothing happened I like my life here '_

'_Rach we miss you were your friends not people in there'_

'_You are not my friends you only like me for my talent''_

'_That's not true!'_

'_I don't hold a grudge. But it looks like you have nowhere to stay you can stay with me until you get a flight back home'_

'_Until WE get a flight home'_

'_I'm not coming back like I said do you want to come or not'_

'_Ok thanks'_

_The walk back was awkward and silent especially between Noah and Rachel since the breakup they had but both of them still weren't over it but both too stubborn to admit it._

_As they arrived at the flat it wasn't great but ok._

'_I have a gathering every Friday night so u go up and change if you have anything and come back when you're ready'_

'_Ok' they all said._

_As they were all coming down after a long discussion they went in the living room it was filled with people smoking and drinking with music blasting and there in the centre was Rachel in a slinky black dress with a cigarette in her hand and ginormous heels dancing._

_Everyone was shocked the she grabbed them in and started dancing with all of them then a certain song came on and everyone screamed 'Rachel Berry Special!!!'_

_Rachel nodded making her way to the dance floor Puck was practically drooling but he was in for a shock when she started dancing._

Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]  
Thats the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]  
Thats the way she come through like [whistles]

Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down 

Rachel was dancing very sexily with all different men and puck was getting very jealous.

Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down (down)

I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce.

Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistles whistles]  
Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistle whistle]

Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down

Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down (down)

I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce.

You know that type of shit just don`t work on me  
I`m really sorry I don`t know what she`s saying here  
Something with me?  
Don`t take it personally [whistles]  
Cause we were never in love [whistles whistles]

It dosen`t really matter, who you say you are  
Sing it out the windows, of your car  
Find another girl across the bar  
Cause L-O-V-E`s not what this was.

I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word ïs never gonna come out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce.

Now Rachel was panting and everyone was clapping she really loved her new life then she looked at puck and he was smiling clapping yea she really loved her new life.

After everyone had left everyone was getting ready for bed Rachel was standing on her balcony with a cigarette in her sweats and a jumper puck was watching her she was humming Baby by Justin bieber he had to admit that song sounded good if Rachel sang it he thought it was about him and he felt the same way but he wasn't sure.

'Hey Rach' He had his hands tucked deep in his pockets.

'Hi Noah, Great party huh'

'Yeah it was great I loved the Rachel berry special'

'Haha yea that's mine I always just start dancing when I hear that song I love it to bits'

'I never thought it was you who would like all that music.... what happened to you Rachel this isn't you'

'This is me Noah I changed when I came to high school `you know that when we were kids I wasn't the same as I was in high school but this is the real me, I know you don't like me being at the strip club I can tell but it's fun and it pays loads and I am NOT a prostitute I only sing and dance in my underwear I'm sorry but that's me.'

'Yeah I know you weren't the same but I liked the old you but I have to admit you in that dress tonight dancing I liked that as well' He smirked a very puckish smirk.

'Haha yea I'm not coming back to Lima I love my life hear I'm sorry'

He could take it anymore those lips in the moonlight he just couldn't resist he gently caressed her face then went down to kiss her their lips softly brushed then she pulled away.

'I'm sorry Noah I like you I really do but I live here and you live there its too hard for us to do' she pushed past him as quickly as she could and puck thought he had been kicked in the balls.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel had a strange dream that night:

"_Hey I'm Rachel berry"_

"_I'm puck I'm in miss goober's class as well"_

"_We can be best friends"_

_And they were , then the day middle school started Puck came over to Rachel he had to admit he liked her a lot this was why he was going to do this she was too good for him but in her skinny jeans and top made it worse._

"_Hey Rach ................. We can't be friends anymore"_

"_What! So you just decide after all those years when I stood by you just say that's it!"_

"_I'm sorry Rach"_

_And from then she was granny sweaters and miniskirts and the school freak. _

_She woke up then panting looking over at the floor her, Mike, Matt, Santana, Brittany and Puck had to sleep on the floor._

_When she woke again it was morning a few people were up but still in bed. She went into the kitchen then Finn came in._

"_Hey Rach"_

"_Hi Finn"_

"_That was a great party last night"_

"_Yea I have them when I feel like a good dance I just text it's like the phone tree everyone knows about it"_

"_Yea soo Puck told me what happened last night....when you kissed and how you were friends at kindergarten"_

"_Yea it was a mistake why"_

"_Well he really likes you and I can tell you like him because last night you were looking at him while you were dancing and singing"_

"_I like him yes but that's it Finn I live here he lives there!!"_

"_You could come back to lima..........Listen I know he's hurt you a lot but I forgave Quinn with the whole baby-gate you could forgive him"_

"_Finn I'm not coming back to Lima in case I have to and ........ You need to start packing"_

_I know a very short chapter but the next couple will be when Rachel is in lima and review whether you think it should be Rachel/Santana/Brittany friendship or Rachel/Quinn I'm stuck and I don't know how I am going to put Rachel back in McKinley eventually but first you are going to see a very dark side of Rachel and things no one knew what she was like. I know it's not in character but i think Rachel should get some backbone and become a badass review me what you think __ xx _


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks later.

'Hey Guys did you hear Rachel is coming back today' Artie asked.

Puck's head shot up like a rocket. 'Really if you look her house is just across there we can see her coming'

'I can't wait to see her she's so much nicer not being the crazy man hands berry 'said Santana.

As if on cue a cab pulled up outside the berry's and her two dads came rushing out screaming like girls and out the cab came Rachel in skinny jeans and a top with jacket and killer heels but her hair was cut into just abit longer than a bob which had fallen into loose natural waves she went and hugged them till they were about to pop.

When her dads had gone inside Santana and Brittany rushed up and hugged Rachel then the rest of glee followed.

'O.M.G I love your new hair style'

'Thanks san I love it so much easier, Well I'll see you guys later I got to go inside an unpack bye'

The next day.

At glee rehearsal Rachel was all everybody could talk about then when they got started Rachel came in looking fabulous.

'Hey you guys sound great'

'Thanks Rachel hey are you coming back to school'

'Sorry no Mr. Schuster I just came by to pick up some things I left'

'Oh ok Rachel you're welcome to watch if you'd like'

'Ok Mr. Schuster Quinn why did you just let Hannah page just call you a slut outside'

'Ermm....well I didn't know what to say and it doesn't bother me she's been saying it for ages it doesn't get to me'

'Well it gets to me I hate her you know she used to be my best friend till she stole my boyfriend then started calling me a slag'

'Rachel don't get involved she just a bitch she is and she needs to be put in her place'

Just then furious with anger Rachel spun on her heel walking into the empty corridors.

'Come out bitch Hannnahhhhhhhhh ooh I know where you'll be' Rachel roared.

Just as she opened the closet Hannah was in there making out with karofsky.

'Well what do we have here?'

'Wow you're back slag I personally didn't think you had the guts to come crawling back'

'Well I only came looking for this piece of crap because you've been talking shit to Quinn because she's pregnant' practically spitting out the words.

'What you jealous that she gets to keep her baby-

With that Rachel threw her on the ground, the rest of glee where gobsmacked standing behind in a crowd while Hannah was trying to get Rachel off her she was just throwing punches left right and centre then the police came and Rachel got off Hannah and just straightened her with her hands and her dress.'

'Officer Moore how nice to see you again'

'Rachel'

Rachel put her cuffs together as handcuffs was placed on her and she was escorted out the school with a smug grin on her face and didn't turn back.

A little cliff hanger whether to see if Hannah dies or not and if Rachel goes to prison or not. I made Rachel quite friendly with Quinn and Santana and Brittany. Also in the next few chapters you start to see what Hannah meant by _What you jealous that she gets to keep her baby _but I won't have the internet back till Friday then I will try to update every Friday, Please review whether you want it to stay as Rachel/Brittany/Santana and Rachel a bit friendly with Quinn or not


	4. Chapter 4

Prison

All the glee kids crowded into the small room where the cell rachel was in but nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.  
In orange jumpsuits was Rachel and A quite scary looking women singing to foo fighters best of you.

'Errmmm...hello Rachel' mr schue said quite lamely.  
'Oh hey Mr Schue haha this is Anna my cell mate of years haha'  
'You've been in jail before Rach'  
'Yes douche she has geez your so clueless'  
'Anna be nice yes Finn ive been in jail before haaha '  
'How did you get ur music in here?'  
'Well missy my babe over here has dirt on all the cops they would rather not get out so she blackmails them'  
'Ermm my names Santana slut'  
'Oh whos calling a slut now' Anna was full on standing coming to the bars.  
'Okk Ann chill anyway back to business hows Hannah'  
''Well Rach you really busted her up good she got a few broken ribs an her face looks like shit'  
'Language please Puck'  
"Damn i kinda hoped i killed her damn it"  
"Hell yeah that bitch should go down"  
"Dont i know it Anne"  
"Rachel i'm so sorry its my fault your in here"  
"Why Quinn"  
"Well you went after her 'cos of me"  
"Aww babe no i hate that bitch shes like the devil worse than San-  
"Hey"  
"Oh you know its true anyway when can i get out"  
"Now actually they said seen as tho Hannahs ok and there kinda scared of you you can go"  
"Leavin us already babes" Said someone in another cell.  
"Sorrry ill come visit Lovee yass"  
A Chorus of bye babes and love you toos came at once, Rachel smiled.  
"well Annie this is were we part again"  
"Youre such a drama queen come give me a hug babe"  
"Byee "

Outside

" Erm Mr Schue shouldnt you be going to get ready for your hot date"  
"ooh juicy gossip who?"  
" A certain redhead with cleaning issues Kurt"  
"Will you be ok Rachel ...Bye"  
With that it was just the glee club left.

" So Rach whats it like in prison"  
" Well San i love it i got another tat from Judy in there they all love me anyway so its cool" :)  
"Wow" Exclaimed Brittany.  
The whole club burst into a fit of laughter.  
"So where now"  
"Actually guy im thinking i might go see Hannah and pummel her to a pulp"  
"We'll all come so you dont do that"

Hospital Just outside Hannahs room.

"Just stay out here okay?"

Rachel flings the door open.  
"Wow babe the person who did this to you did a good job"  
"What do you think your doing here slut"  
"Just checking on me BFF see thats what friends do if their friend is in hospital they see if there ok not laugh and say your pathetic babe"  
"We were never friends slut"  
"Well were certainly not now" gracefully flops in the chair.  
" Youre not fooling me you know with those freaks in you little glee club"  
" Dont call them freaks" Everyone eavesdropping could see her tempet rising.  
"Well im so sorry Rachie should i apologise" Sarcasm dripping from every word.  
" Maybe you should i think i deserve the biggest apology"  
"Please asif you do your baby deserved to die and come think of it so did you"  
Everyone outside was standing there with their mouth hung open wide and Finn had stop Puck from going in to kill Hannah himself.  
" You just made the biggest mistake of your life saying that" spitting it put through clenched teeth.  
"Please asif im scared of you"  
"Well you should" standing towering over her " I AM the one who put you in here i own several guns can deposit your body somewhere nobody will find it"  
Everyone was shocked to say the least an all saw very clearly Hannah gulping including Rachel " I also have hundreds at the least of people which will cover my back if i even said the word most people would come and finish you off but i would NEVER give them the satisfaction of doing it themselves so BITCH you litsen to me you will leave those glee kids alone and me and if you dont you will just WISH i would have finsished you now your just lucky im a bigger person than you"  
With that she walked got to the the door and smirked and said screw it went back and punched Hannah in the nose then walked out like nothing had ever happened.

Quite short i know Rachel is becoming a bit darker and will continue to i knoe i havent written in a while will try to update soon i will continue to give hints about Rachels baby story review if any suggestions with anything :) X 


	5. Chapter 5

Outside the hospital.

"Ok Rach now you really need to explain to us what you where talking about in there"

Rachel took a long deep breath "Ok but when i explain to you about it you got to promise me you can't judge me"

A chorus of ok's and we promise's "Well it started like this"

Flashback

Rachel came back to the club from looking at baby cradles sure she was young but she was in love had a great best friend and was going to have a baby.  
No-one was in so she went to go to her room but as she when she saw what was going on in the room she dropped to the floor and started screaming and crying.  
James climbed off Hannah and they both started laughing at her.  
"OMG Rachie shut your trap"  
" How can i when im pregnant with a man i love whos been cheating with my best friend for god knows how long"  
" Around 5 months babe"  
" Dont call me babe, were having a baby dont you understand that"  
" We cant do that now"

James started to walk towards her and pulled a sharp pocket knife.  
"Please dont, Hannah your my best friend help me"  
"Thats why i'm doing it"

Then screams blood and several slits on her stomach her doctors in the hospital declared her baby dead and it would take her long to recover.  
Then for the next few weeks she had a hole inside her she slept with anything that walked to just try to get her baby back but nothing worked it was getting dangerous so thats when she joined glee and slowly the hole started to heal.

End Flashback

Quinn , Brittany, Tina , Kurt and even Santana had tear tracks on there cheeks.  
" OMG Rachel im so sorry "  
"Its in the past now i got over it"  
"Rach babe i'm so sorry"  
"Why Noah"  
"When we broke up i was just thinking you overracted but now i realise it brought back old memories" by the end of the sentence it had gotten reduced to a whisper.  
"Dont worry about it Noah one your were drunk and two it was a one of not going for 5 months"  
" Thanks Rach"  
As Rachel walked away Noah whispered.  
"I love you"

Just so you know Quinn is pregnant but not with Pucks baby she slept with Karofsky and Finn but it turned out to be Finns baby.  
Review what you think x :) 


	6. The abandoned Park Part 1

Later that Day

"So guys you doing anything tonight?" Asked Rachel A chorus of not reallys and no's " You could stay at my house its big enough and my Dads have gone out on a business trip"  
"Cool"  
"Im in"  
"Great come on lets go "  
Rachels house around 6pm "OMFG Rach Your house is friggin huge"  
"Haha girls and Kurt come with me and guys settle in an plug the Ps3's in the plasma's"  
They went into Rachels room and were shocked to find it was not pink it was black and white and the size of Brittanys living room.  
"Damn Girl your room is slammmin"  
" Thanks theres the walk in closet over there pick some pj's alot of them arn't very conservitave sorry" she smiled sheepishly and pointed to a door.  
They came down the stairs to the living room to see the boys looking at the dvd'd and playstation games.  
Rachel came down first dressed in a pair of grey shorts more like knickers and a pink vest top with a messy bun on top of her head. At the sight of her Pucks jaw dropped open he was prettys sure he would start drooling soon those legs went on for ages she noticed this and sat right next to him so their thighs were touching he could literally smell her he mutterd in her ear " Tease"  
She watched as all the girls came down Santana in the same outfit as Rachel except Black and red Matt couldnt tear his eyes of her, no suprise there, Tina came next in the same outfit but with abit longer shorts and MIke had practilly Fell of His chair, Interesting.  
Next Was Quinn in a flowing baby pink nightdress to keep her baby bump freely and Finn actually spit out his water Quinn giggled at his actions. Next was Brittany in a Green Crop top which showed of her toned stomach and 3 quarter lenth pants and Artie gawked at her for a good 10 minuted, Very suprising lastly Kurt and Mercedes walked down linking arm in arm Kurt was wearing one of her fathers silk pyjama sets and Mercedes was wearing a deep red night gown.  
As everyone was sitting with or near their respective partners.  
"Guys im pretty sure we'll be getting some of my friends ffrom the clubbing coming in with food and music so just to warn you get ready but their really great"  
"Thats cool with me"  
"Great they'll bring food"  
"Rach you play COD?"  
"Matt I Am Legend At Cod Prestiged 4 times"  
"Shut up!, one on one in terminal?"  
"You're on"  
An hour later Rachel had pretty much kicked ass of everyone in cod they heard music blaring outside and then the door flung open and a crowd of people came in with bags of food and big speakers with the ipods on.  
"Ray baby were here, we brought food"  
Santana and Rachel high fived over the coffee table at the mention of food.  
"Come in guys this is Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Mercedes,Kurt,Matt,Finn, Quinn and Puck"  
"Cool COD Budge over we'll show you how a pro does it"  
2 hours later Rachel was in the back garden singing along to billy jean as it played in the house Puck saw she was finally alone and went out to join her.  
"Hey babe"  
"Hi Noah" He had to smile at her use of his name it felt to right to her it from her lips (Damn im turning into a pussy)  
"So they just like show up when they want to"  
"Pretty Much when my dads are away which is frequently"  
"You sound more like you when you saw big words"  
"Thanks you want some"  
"No thanks i dont smoke that stuff will eventually kill ya"  
"Im not as tough as you i cant help it,  
Its lovely isnt it out here"  
"Yeah its cool "  
She looked over at him and could remember him being this handsome he looked great wearing a pair of torn jeans and a wife beater his arms are still lovely she thought.  
She through the stub out on the ground and crushed it.  
"Come on Noah ill show you a secret"  
"Are you gonna seduce me Berry" With a trademark smirk.  
"In your dreams Puckerman"  
"Everynight baby"  
She slipped her hand in his and started running through her overly large garden till they got to the end just the end of the hedge.  
"Seriously Berry the hedge, this is what you wanted to show me?"  
"Look"  
She pulled a bit of loose hedge back and a bit of room opened up just enough to crawl through she got down on all fours and started to crawl through the hole he had a nice view of her hot ass he was still a teenage boy after all.  
"Hot ass Berry"  
"Stop checking me out while i cant glare at you,Ok you crawl through now"  
With a sigh he got about half way through when he got stuck.  
"Shit Berry im stuck"  
"Really OMG" She then burst into a fit of giggles.  
"Hey Berry help me here, you were ok your a tiny midget"  
"Fine chill" she got down on her knees and grabbed his hands he had the perfect view of her cleavage.  
"Berry seriously you are making this so easy for me"  
"What?" She then realised what he was talking about and pulled her top up a bit.  
With a huge tug he had come through and landed on top of her they then burst into a fit of laughter when they calmed down he brushed a piece of her out her face both ignoring the tingles in both their bodies.  
"Errrmmm.. Noah your still on top of me and your getting a bit excited" she then had a few quiet cute girly giggles.  
He crawled off her and shrugged "It happens Berry and your hot...Wow"  
"I know"  
Infront of them was an abandoned park with a swingset, see-saw, slide and roundabout.

To Be Continued...

I know i havent written in a while some Puckleberry Lovin in the next chapter review me and i'll try to update on friday :) Any suggestions and i'll try to put some mike/tina in the next chapter i loove em xxx 


	7. The abandoned Park Part 2

Previously...

_With a huge tug he had come through and landed on top of her they then burst into a fit of laughter when they calmed down he brushed a piece of her out her face both ignoring the tingles in both their bodies._

_"Errrmmm.. Noah your still on top of me and your getting a bit excited" she then had a few quiet cute girly giggles._

_He crawled off her and shrugged "It happens Berry and your hot...Wow"_

_"I know"_

_In front of them was an abandoned park with a swing set, see-saw, slide and roundabout._

"Seriously Berry how did you figure this out?"

"When I was little my dad's where ignoring me so I used to come out here and I just sat against the hedge thinking when that little bit just fell through and I never told anyone about it you're the first so shush"

"You got it Berry wanna go on them then?"  
"Sure"

2hours later.

They were just sitting on the roundabout talking.

"So Berry when we dated did you really mean what you said?"

"Oh Noah No of course I didn't I was just angry someone I love did that to me again I never- "

"You what?"

"What?"

"You just said someone I love not lov**ed**" He put emphasis on the ed he wanted to know because he sure as hell still loved her he wanted to make sure she felt the same as he did.

"Rach do you still love me?"

"Yes" She said it so faint he barely heard her.

"Hell Yes!"

The next thing they knew she was straddling him and they were heavily making out Puck tugged at her top she took the hint and flung it off and unbuttoned his shirt so they were both topless but Rach still had her bra on.

She moved her hand to the zipper of his jeans...

45 Minutes later...

They were both panting Rachel suddenly shot up and was putting on her shorts and fiddling with her bra and top.

"Rach babe chill its cool" He reached his hand out to steady her and she shot out of his hand as if it was fire.

"Don't"

"Hey what's wrong" he was doing up his zipper.

"We should not have done that don't tell anybody"

"What, Hey Rach we both love each other what's the problem?"

"Sometimes love isn't enough" With that she crawled through the hedge and back into the house leaving a very dejected Puck outside.

Inside the House.

"Where have you been for 3 hours baby?"

"Nowhere lil"  
"I don't buy it you reek of sex but I'll let it slide because I love this song and I know you do"

"Thanks "She said with a sad smile.

"OOOhhhhhh I know that face you had sex with someone who you really like!"

"How did you know that!"

"I know my best friend too well whoever he...or she is I won't ask because I love you if you really like them don't shut them out because what happened not all guys are sick like him"

"Well this GUY" Lilly Smiled " I Dated for about 3 months and he got drunk and slept with a slutty cheerleader and I have forgiven him but I don't know if I can trust him again I really love him and he said he loves me but arrrggghhh why does my life have to resemble hell"

"Baby you're rambling and WOAHHH LOVE! Ok if you've forgiven him why can't you learn to trust Noah in time and not straight away?"

"I suppose wait how did you know it was Noah?"

"Just common sense baby now news flash some of us can only hope to have what you have with Noah now go get your man baby"

As Rachel scurried off Lilly Slapped her butt for emphasis and giggled at Rachel's Death glare.

About 10 Minutes later

Rachel found Noah talking to Finn leaning on a wall she walked right up to him and kissed him chastely on his lips and said

"I only want you I'm sorry I ran off earlier"

"How do I know if you're still not mad at me berry"

"Ill prove it to you" She smiles and runs up to the stage whispers something to Lilly and then the music starts.

'You think I'm pretty without any make-up on,

You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong,

I know you get me so ill let my walls come down (down)

Before you met me I was a wreck but things were kinda heavy,

You brought me to life now every February you'll be my valentine (valentine)

Let's go all the way tonight,

No regrets just love,

We can dance until we die,

You and I will be young forever.

_Rachel and Puck lock eyes over the crowd._

You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep Lets runaway

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back,

My heart stop,

When you look at me,

Just one touch,

Now baby I believe,

This is real so take a chance,

And don't ever look back

(Don't look back)

We drove to Cali,

And got drunk on the beach,

Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets,

I finally found you my missing puzzle piece

I'm complete,

Let's go all the way tonight,

No regrets, Just love,

We can dance until we die,

You and I,

We'll be young forever,

You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream,

The way you turn me on,

I can't sleep Lets runaway

And don't ever look back

(Don't ever look back)

My heart stops,

When you look at me,

Just one touch,

Now baby I believe,

This is real so take a chance,

And don't ever look back

(Don't look back)

I might get your heart racing,

In my skin tight Jeans,

Be your teenage dream tonight,

Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans,

Be your Teenage Dream tonight,

You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream.

The way you turn me on,

I can't sleep Lets runaway

And don't ever look back

(Don't ever look back,)

My heart stops,

When you look at me,

Just one touch,

Now baby I believe,

This is real so take a chance,

And don't ever look back

(Don't look back)

Rachel back flipped into the crowd and quickly found Noah he lifted her up and crashed his lips onto hers and her legs wrapped around his waist he quickly pulled away and she pouted.

"Wait Berry does this mean you're my Girlfriend again?"

"Well you have to ask me first 'cos I sure as hell am not asking you"

"Berry will you be my girlfriend?"

"I quote your words before Hell Yes and you have got to stop calling me Berry Puckerman"

They both crashed their lips together and started making out in the corner as if they didn't have sex over half an hour ago.

OK so I might finish it their put if you want me to I will do an epilogue in McKinley and if I do tell me if you would like to put Lilly and Artie together or not I quite love Lilly she's boss and Mine ok so review me if you want me to or just tell me what you thought I'm going to finish my other puckleberry story and do some Faberry stories tell me if there's any Pairing in particular you'd like to see aside from Finchel don't like them Oh and the song is Katy Perry's new one called Teenage Dream if you haven't heard it listen to it it's amazing like her Review me 3 x


	8. Epilogue

Rachel's New Life Epilogue-

2 Months later Rachel's PoV.

To us it was just a normal day in Glee to anyone else they were wondering when THAT happened.

In the left hand corner Brittany and Santana hand their pinkies linked on brittanys lap whispering to eachother normal. 2 chairs along was Matt, Mercedes and Kurt inbetween them Matt and Mercedes were Giggling and Kurt was looking like a very uncomfortable third wheel hilarious.

Finn and Quinn or as us in glee now called them 'the inns' had their hands on her quite big stomach cute. Artie was in his chair with Lilly on his lap she was sucking his face of, classic Lilly wait Lilly and Artie didn't see that one coming. In the back right hand corner were Mike and Tina listening to Mikes ipod with their fingers interlaced and he gave her a peck on the cheek one word ADORABLE.

Just then Mr Schue came in.

"Hey guys where's Puckleberry" Yes glee had gotten Mr Schue to call us Puckleberry Damn Lilly.

"Chill it curly were here" We walked in Noah's mowhawk was all tousled and his zipper was undone but me my hair was a mess some of my shirt buttons where missing and my high waisted short buttons were undone we were both panting.

"What were you guys doing... scratch that I don't think I want to know" Right choice Mr Schue just then Lilly wolf whistled I had to laugh Just classic Lilly.

"Okay now we're all here I just want to say some would think this right now is the end for all of you but it is just the beginning and I have a song which is perfect up and centre everyone"

Quinn: Sometimes tears say all there is to say  
Sometime your first scars wont ever fade, away  
Tried to break my heart  
Well it's broke  
Tried to hang me high  
Well I'm choked  
Wanted rain on me  
Well I'm soaked  
Soaked to the skin

Everyone: It's the end where I begin  
It's the end where I begin

Lilly: Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes  
Sometimes we've no choice but to walk away, away  
Tried to break my heart  
Well it's broke  
Tried to hang me high  
Well I'm choked  
Wanted rain on me  
Well I'm soaked  
Soaked to the skin

Everyone: It's the end where I begin  
It's the end where I begin

Rachel: Now I'm alive  
and my ghosts are gone  
I've shed all the pain  
I've been holding on  
The cure for a heart  
Is to move along, is to move along  
So move along  
X 3  
What don't kill a heart  
Only makes it strong

Puck: Sometimes tears say all there is to say  
Sometime your first scars dont ever fade, away  
Tried to break my heart  
Well it's broke  
Tried to hang me high  
Well I'm choked  
Wanted rain on me  
Well I'm soaked  
Soaked to the skin

Everyone: It's the end  
End where I begin  
It's the end  
End where I begin

Rachel & Puck: Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes  
Sometimes we've no choice but to walk away, away

'Little did I know that Mr. Schue was Right but that's a story for an other time'

**What did you think my first completed storyy hehe review me what you thought of it altogether and later would you like me to do a sequel but that wouldnt be fo ra while I want to finish my other story and have more planned wath this space... **** 3 xx**


End file.
